This application relates generally to vapor compression systems incorporated in air conditioning and refrigeration applications.
Vapor compression systems utilize a working fluid, typically referred to as a refrigerant that changes phases between vapor, liquid, and combinations thereof in response to being subjected to different temperatures and pressures associated with operation of the vapor compression system. Refrigerants are desired that are friendly to the environment, yet have a coefficient of performance (COP) that is comparable to traditional refrigerants. COP is a ratio of heating or cooling provided to electrical energy consumed, and higher COPs equate to lower operating costs. Unfortunately, there are challenges associated with designing vapor compression system components compatible with environmentally-friendly refrigerants, and more specifically, vapor compression system components that operate to maximize efficiency using such refrigerants.